The League Of Templars
by Sharkteeth
Summary: Two of the worlds most powerful shadow organizations meet to discuss an insidious deal.


**Hey everybody this is Sharkteeth here with a one-shot challenge made by Jin Dante Kazama for a Batman and Assassins Creed crossover.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed or Batman; if I did then I would not be working

Gotham city docks:

The dockyards of Gotham one of the most dangerous parts of the dark and corrupted city, if the dangerous work equipment didn't kill you then the gangs and super villans who, more often than not, make one of the numerous warehouses their hideouts will. Tonight though is different, tonight two of the most powerful shadow organizations meet to discuss their mutual plans for the world.

Warehouse 13:

Two parties stand face to face in the dimly lit surroundings, each a legion of highly trained killers ready to give their lives for their respective masters. On the left stand a battalion of men dressed in the clothes of the shinobi, still as statues they await their master's orders. At the head of the group stood an almost regal man dressed in green silks, a square face that appears to be chiseled from stone is only accented by his coal black eyes. This is Ra's Al Ghul, the founding member of the League of Assassins and a man whose ultimate goal is the perfect balance between man and nature, but with mans uncontrolled growth Ra's current goal is the reduction of mankind to a more manageable state.

On the other side of warehouse stand a whole squad of heavily trained men, each wears a full set of grey riot gear with electric batons strapped to their waist, and on each of their shoulders a blood red cross is seen even in the darkness. Leading this man is a tall man dressed in white clothing emblazed with red crosses; his thin pointed face is set in a mask of indifferent amusement. While his face shows amusement his eyes show a frozen heart that cares not for human life. This man is the grandmaster of the Templar order, referred only as Cain. The Templars formed after the murder of Abel by his brother Cain when humanity was still young, their goal is peace through total control of the human mind.

"Ra's my old friend, it is good to see that you will finally listen to the offer of the Templars" Cain states with a small, almost sinister smile.

"Do not be mistaken Cain, I am only here because our goals are so similar" Ra's Al Ghul replies in his deep monotone voice.

"Of course, of course now before we begin here is the item that you wanted, a jester of good faith if you will"

Cain gesture to one of his men who brings a box and lays it at Ra's Al Guhl's feet. Al Ghul calmly examines the box for a moment before he glance at one of his shinobi and gives him a subtle nod. The shinobi kneels in front of the box and opens it with utmost care, as the lid opens a golden light fills the room for a second before the shinobi hands the box over to his master.

"The lance of Longinus" Ra's says with an almost awed tone, "the spear that dealt the finishing blow to Jesus Christ himself." Ra's place the spear tip back into the box then returns his attention to Cain.

"Since you have kept up your end of the bargain I shall keep up the end of mine." Ra's reaches into the folds of his green robes and produces a metal vial which he tosses to Cain who deftly catches it in mid-air.

"Ahh yes" Cain states, eyes never leaving the face of Al Ghul "water from the legendary Lazarus Pits said to grant extend life and even resurrect the dead, thank you old friend , now that our business is done we shall take our leave." Cain says as he and his men prepare to leave the warehouse.

"WHISHWHISH" Two objects fly simultaneously through the air one impales Ra's Al Ghul's hand and the other smacks the hand of Cain forcing the both of them to drop their deadly treasures.

"WHO DID THAT"

Two shadow figures dropped from the ceiling, one was a dark figure who resembled a bat with white soulless eyes and pointed ears strike fear in the hearts of criminals, this was the Batman. The other was dressed in a white hood his face hidden in the shadows of his hood, attached to each of his wrist was a small blade, this was an Assassin. Both men landed in a crouch without a sound in the middle of the warehouse surrounded on both sides by those who wish to kill them. As both rise of these shadow warriors, like predators preparing for the hunt, their eyes catch the others. A conversation passed between them that can only be shared between people who have been close to the doors of death and did not blink. Another second passed and they both rushed past each other into the throngs of Templars and Shinobis.

**(This is Sharkteeth sorry for the interruption but due to the fact that I will just ruin any battle scene that I would try to write, please watch these two videos for the general idea of the battle for the Batman fight (batman arkham city hugo strange trailor) and the (Assassins Creed revelation trailer) for Desmonds)**

Both fighters stand among the heaps of broken and battered enemies holding one of the deadly items, Batman holds the Lazarus water while the Assassin clutches the Lance of Longinus.

Both stare at each other before the give a subtle nod of appreciation to the other. Batman takes out a small grappling hook and fires it into the darkness while the Assassin disappears with a flash of a smoke grenade.

**Thanks for reading and if you want to read something good check out "Amity's Arrancar" written by Chah123 in the Bleach and Danny Phantom crossover section.**


End file.
